


A Great Find

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jimmy, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Creature Castiel, Creature Jimmy, Dean/Dogs, Implied Dean/others, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean, Other, Rough Sex, Sharing, Skinwalker Castiel, Skinwalker Jimmy, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twink Dean, cause they have sex in their dog form, dubcon, technically cause they do turn into dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is out hunting a skinwalker taking the shape of a huge dog but it's taking far longer than he'd planned and unfortunately he can feel his Heat starting right in the middle of his hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Find

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first.

“Un-fucking-believable.” Dean scowled into the dark and barely bit back an annoyed snarl. It had been  _weeks_  of trying to locate that damn skinwalker and he could  _feel_  his Heat slowly starting to stir. 

The low burn of need deep in his gut was steadily increasing, pushing out and driving him slowly insane. Already he could feel the slide of slick between his cheeks with each step and Dean knew the scent would start attracting Alphas he really didn’t want to deal with.

It wouldn’t do to empty his clip into some scent-drunk Alpha when he still hadn’t finished the job.

He turned and started back down the alley, trying to keep alert for anything moving in the shadows. A bolt of heat flared through him and he stumbled, moaning softly and cursing his nature. His father and Sam never had to deal with this shit being Alphas.

“I can just hear him already.” He muttered out loud in annoyance. Dean forced himself forward even as he felt his underwear sticking to his ass. His hole was starting to ache, empty and clenching around nothing as slick escaped him. The jeans he was wearing had grown uncomfortably tight in the front where his cock was pressing against them.

It was just his luck.

It was always just his luck that this shit happened to him in the most inconvenient times.

He managed to make it two blocks and halfway through a deserted park. It was one of his worst Heats and if it wasn’t for the tree he was leaning against Dean was sure his legs would have difficulty keeping him upright.

“Are you ok?” the voice came from the darkness, soft and soothing. Out of the shadows came a man and if it wasn’t for the bright light of the moon Dean wouldn’t have been able to make out any of his features. He tensed up at the sight of the stranger when he was this close to losing all control of himself.

“Were you here the whole time?” Dean managed it, trying to distract himself from the whimper of need that wanted to escape. The light breeze caught the stranger’s scent and Dean’s knees buckled as his instincts screamed in desperation.

_Alpha_

His fingers dug into the grass and yanked as the man came closer, slowly prowling forward. Dean did whimper when the Alpha’s scent started to saturate the air near him. It was sweet and spiced, reminding him a bit of brandied apples and he could feel slick starting to gush out of him as his hole continued to ache with the need to be filled.

“Humans fail to take care of Omegas the way they should.” Hands touched him, shifted him and started to ease off his slick soaked pants. “They don’t appreciate the gift that is an Omega.”

Dean’s brain struggled to process the words properly but he was far too heat-addled to do much more than tilt his head to offer his neck in submission, “Please.” He flushed at the way his voice broke and the need overwhelming him had him whining. Usually he went through Heats on his own. There had only been a handful of times he’d spent one with an Alpha.

“Shhhh. I’ll take good care of you. I have exactly what you need, little Omega.”

He ended up completely naked on the cool, damp grass with his knees braced far apart and his ass raised. Dean whined low when fingers prodded at his wet entrance, slipping in and out as they scissored. “Alpha…fuck…please I’m—”

The fingers were gone but it wasn’t naked skin he felt against him when a weight settled on top of him. It was fur. Warm fur stuck to his sweat slick skin and soon claws scraped his sides as powerful legs locked down on him. He jerked in surprise and dug his fingers into the ground when furry hips started to work against his ass. It wasn’t a human on top of him but the scent of Alpha still fogged his mind enough that he didn’t think to move away.

A cock caught on his hole, slammed inside and the rest of his rational thought was tossed aside in favor of giving into instinct.

Dean shoved back and moaned. It felt dirty, wrong and exactly what he’d needed. Hot, wet breath brushed the back of his neck and teeth nipped the skin there as claws dug into his sides. Whatever was on him was pistoning its hips forward, slamming into him quickly and brutally in a way that had his body rocking forward from the power behind each thrust.

He heard something snap nearby and Dean glanced to the side to see the man from before in different clothes. Dean opened his mouth to say something but the cock inside him nailed his prostate, “Come on, Jimmy.” The rough voice spoke, “Breed that pretty little Omega. Fuck him raw.”

Something pushed against his hole, pushing in and popping back out several times, until the knot was slammed inside him and swelled up. Dean’s ass clamped down, inner muscles working the knot, as his own release ended up on the grass beneath him.

“How do you always find the prettiest Omegas, Jimmy?” the man spoke and as Dean came back to himself, Heat temporarily sated with the knot, he glanced back and looked into the face of a large dog with piercing blue eyes.

Dean jerked and tried to move away; embarrassed he’d gotten off on that Alpha’s dog fucking him, only for the large knot to pull on his sore rim. He gasped and shuddered.

“What’s…?” Dean trailed off when a warm weight settled down on him and he ended up sprawled out on his belly with the dog’s full weight pressing him down, easily pinning him in place. Its cock stayed firmly lodged in his ass until its knot went down.

“Don’t worry. We’ll take care of you.” The blue eyed man spoke, “We’ll fuck you full of pups.” A hand brushed against him and Dean found himself allowing the touch. “How does that sound? We’ll take turns breeding you until you’re swollen with pups.”

Dean pressed his cheek to the grass and sighed out. He laid there, body loose and need slowly building back up in him once more, as the dog’s knot popped free. Come and slick leaked from his loose hole onto the grass.

“Beautiful.” The Alpha who had remained during the knot spoke up as Dean’s hole repeatedly clenched around the mess escaping his ass. Dean managed to glance over in time to see the dog slowly shift into a man. A man identical to the one already next to him.

Twins.

Twin _skinwalkers_.

He shifted his warm body, planning on getting to his feet and somehow killing them but a hand stopped him. “I can already feel your body heating back up.”

“He felt so good around my knot, Cas.”  _Jimmy_  was grinning down at him, “When I started following him I didn’t imagine but I guess I should have.”

“He is a great find, Jimmy. I think one more knotting and we can take him back with us. He’ll make a great pack bitch. This little Omega is going to give our pack lots of puppies.”

Jimmy didn’t seem to mind his nudity. The Alpha made no move to dress himself even as his twin started stripping. Seconds passed and soon another dog, just as large and dark as Jimmy’s form, stood in the Alpha’s place.

Hands tugged him up, pushed him into a mountable position and once more a warm, furry weight was on him. Cas’s claws scratched his sides and the skinwalker’s fur clung to Dean’s skin as the creature started to thrust against his ass.

The combination of slick and semen had the creature’s cock missing his hole. Each time it failed to catch Dean could hear a frustrated huff or a low growl but it wasn’t long before it did catch on his rim. This time the huff was of excitement and a thick cock slammed into him, burying itself completely.

“Are you going to breed him, Cas?” Jimmy spoke as he watched them. “Going to fuck the little Omega full?”

Dean felt the cock pounding into him quickly and the light set of teeth at the back of his neck, not hard enough to break skin but with enough pressure to still his motions. He remained pliant under the skinwalker, moaning and clenching down, as it fucked him at a brutal pace. Dean silently hoped, in the back of his mind, that the skinwalker didn’t break his skin. If he maintained his humanity he had a far better chance of escaping.

Idly he noted that these two Alphas were far more animalistic then Alphas he’d fucked in the past and his body was reacting positively to the attention. He didn’t bother to acknowledge the breeding talk coming from the other Alpha. Dean didn’t _want_ to be bred especially by two _monsters_.

He could hear encouragements and praises as a knot pushed inside him to tie them together. The heavy scent of Alpha and arousal teased his senses. He came again and his ability to keep his position failed.

Once more he found himself under the Alpha knotted inside him, on his belly and struggling to control his breathing even as little hitches caught in his throat. “We’ll have you bred in no time.” Jimmy stroked his hair and Cas licked at the back of his neck, the pleased air of the creature more than evident. “Don’t worry. We always take care of what’s ours.” With that sharp teeth broke his skin as Cas bit down on the back of his skin before lapping at the blood escaping the wound.

Horror filled Dean at the knowledge that he’d been turned even as his inner muscles greedily milked the fat knot lodged inside his aching hole.


End file.
